


The Rescue Mission

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [15]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, NC17, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Humor, The Losers - Freeform, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Claire have a private roleplay rescue mission of their own featuring Jake in his field gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue Mission

Claire heard Jensen come into the room and she looked away from her laptop.  She did a double take at him and her jaw dropped suddenly as she took in the view.

Jensen entered the room in his complete Ops gear.  He had a serious expression and she closed her laptop quickly, hopping up on the couch and crossing her legs under her.  She gave a little cheer.

“Oh my God.  You didn’t.”  She covered her face and laughed and then sat up eagerly studying his beige and olive field gear.

“Ma’am, this is no laughing matter, there is a device somewhere in this house and I need to get you upstairs immediately.  I’m here to rescue you.”  He looked so serious, Claire almost felt like she should really be worried.

“Okay.  And what was your name again?”  She stood up and walked over slowly.

“Captain Jake Jensen, ma’am.”

“And who sent you?”

“Um, Jake…  Jensen…  Come on Claire, you’re messing it up.”  Jake had a lopsided grin as he looked at her, but it disappeared slowly as she ran her hands up his chest.

“Sorry Captain, I’m just scared.  Who would want to put a device in my house?  I’m just an innocent civilian.”

“I’m supposed to find that out ma’am but you should really come with me."

She giggled as soon as he said come, and he rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to play or not?  I had to sneak this out for you for this.”  He leaned down and his lips met hers as he inhaled.

“Damn you smell good.”

“Thank you.  Now back to rescuing me.”

“'Kay.  So anyway,” He scooped her up quickly and headed to the stairs.  “Let’s go get you safe.  And undressed.”

“If you think that’s best Captain.”  She said holding in gleeful laughter.

He set her down outside the room and peeked inside.

“Coast is clear, you head to the bed and I’ll be along.”

“But what about you?”

“I’m trained to protect myself ma’am.  And please women sexually, I’ll be just fine.”

“Wait Captain.”  Claire said dramatically, grabbing his face in her hands.

“Ma’am?”

“Just in case you don’t make it.”  She leaned up and her lips met his in a slow warm lingering kiss.  She brushed her breasts up against him and he wrapped his arms around her neck and waist.

He let go reluctantly.  “Go go go.”  He instructed, pointing to the bed.  Claire giggled and ran across the room and pounced on the bed as he walked in behind her.

She sat with her knees bent as he walked to her shoulders straight.  He had on his complete field gear except for weapons.  Claire watching him approach her and she noticed his gloves and she shivered in anticipation.  Earlier in the week she had told him she wanted his work gloves all over her body while he fucked her senseless and he had almost choked on his pizza at her request and tossed the pizza box aside and jumped on her on the floor and made love quietly.  Afterward he promised to show her the full outfit.

He pretended to have a conversation in the comm. unit.

“This is Jensen, there’s no sign of any devices in the room.  I’m going to lock the doors and keep my mission safe just to be sure.  Oh and satisfied, because we’ll be having lots of nasty, dirty talking sex.”

“Jake!”  Claire lay back and laughed.

“Sorry.  Jensen signing out.”  He tossed his ear piece and comm. equipment on the side table and started to take off his vest.

“You look so hot in that.”  She said quietly, watching him undress.

He looked up from unbuckling a holster and had a half smile.  “Think so?”

She bit her lower lip and nodded slowly, a tingling warmth flowing to her lower belly.

“I don’t want to play anymore.”  He said looking at her, his eyes looking at her hungrily.

She shook her head no agreeing with him.

She held out her hand and he came over and laid on his side next to her.  He ran his hand down her sides and to her rear, pulling her against his groin.

“Captain!”  She said teasingly.

“I thought you were done playing.”

“Sorry.”  She smiled.  “You really do look insanely hot in that stuff.”

He blushed slightly and looked down for a second.

“Thanks.”  Their faces were inches apart as they spoke and Claire felt his erection pressing against her.

“Jake?”

“Hmm?”  He said staring at her neck, leaning over to plant small kisses along.”

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to scream.”

He sat up in a flash as she followed stripping quickly, clothes finding their way to various parts of the floor.

“So ma’am, I think I found said device.”

He reached under the comforter and waved her vibrator at her.

“Oh that’s where I left it.  My hero!”

He laughed and crawled up over her body, hovering over her as he moved down to kiss her.  She lifted a knee up and ran her hands along the back of his head, loving the feel of his hair in her fingers.

Jake grabbed her cheek with his hand for a moment before sliding it down to her breast kneading gently.  She arched her back slightly and gave a low moan into his lips as he teased her nipple slowly before moving his hand farther down.  He traced his fingers over her trimmed mound and slid them down finding her wetness.  He let out a quick breath and pushed into her slowly, thrusting his fingers into her deeper, pulling out a little and pushing again.

She leaned her head back exposing her neck and he licked his lips and bent down to bite and taste her exposed flesh as she writhed under his grasp.  She began to rock her hips to meet his thrusting fingers and he pulled his head away, looking down at her.

“How do you get so wet?”  He asked, his mouth open slightly in a breathless smile.

She let out a ragged sigh in reply and gripped on to his biceps and worked herself against him, starting to cry out.

“Come for me Claire.”  He urged quietly, watching her face.

She nodded, whimpering, her mouth open, and eyes shut tight.  His fingers were working magic on her most sensitive parts and she thought for sure she was going to explode.

“Jake.”  She said pleading him to move faster.

“What do you need, baby?”

“You.  Faster.”  She was lifting her hips off the bed now as she looked up at him.

“Oh my God, that look.  You are so beautiful.”  He murmured as he thrust his fingers faster, stroking harder along spots he knew set her off.

“Jake!”  She suddenly tensed and held on to him tight, her head back as she cried out his name again.

He kept stroking her as he slowed down.  When he pulled his hand free, she leaned up fast and kissed him hard, her bottom lip dragging along his teasing him.  He leaned up and planted a hand next to her hair and reached down to take hold of his length, eager to be inside her.

He ran himself along her folds gently causing her to shudder and then pushed in quick and firmly, letting out a blow of air as she gripped him tight.

“Oh my God.”  He said appreciatively as he began to move.  Sliding along her hips, his upper body held up by his powerful arms.  His hips rocked along her slowly at first but he had lost control and started to move faster.

“Claire.”  He said leaning down on his forearms moving faster.

“Jake, just fuck me.”  She said holding his closer as he let out a hard groan.

She lifted her other knee up and moved her hips with his tempo, urging him on.

“Jake, come for me.”

“Shit, Claire.”

“Jake, please come for me.  Now.”  She begged in his ear as he let out a cry and pushed into her again and tensed, filling her with his essence.  She let out a sympathetic moan and held him close as he gave a final thrust and held still before beginning to relax against her.

He collapsed in a heap on her and she took his weight for a minute, running her hands along him, before he lifted up and moved to her side, giving her a worn out smile.

“Mission accomplished?”   He said, taking a cleansing breath with his eyes closed, before turning his head and opening one eye to glance at her.

“Maybe not.”  She replied as he moved closer and scooped his arm around pulling her close.

“Really?”

“You still have to devices to check out with me, Captain.”  She said picking up her vibrator, looking up at him with a naughty grin.


End file.
